1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems for testing circuit boards.
2. Related Art
Various types of systems have been developed for testing circuit boards. Circuit boards often include a number of complex components requiring accurate fabrication and accurate assembly into a completed circuit board. Such circuit boards often are then combined into larger systems including a plurality of circuit boards, having even more complexity. Failures of circuit boards in such systems may require time consuming and costly diagnosis of system errors to identify and then either replace or repair a malfunctioning circuit board. Systems have accordingly been developed for testing circuit boards during and after their manufacture. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for new systems that are capable of carrying out testing of systems that include a plurality of circuit boards.